


Definitely Don't Want To Die

by Frostagin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also ninten and ness are bros, but it turns out happy, just sayin, mother series chimeras, mute claus, really really adorably shy ninten, warning for a small reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claus is picked on daily for being a mechamera - one of a "chosen few" selected to become something less that human - and not even his brother can give him solace, because Lucas is still normal, still human. Claus is the weirdo in town and doesn't matter to anyone. That is, until the Itoi family moves in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Don't Want To Die

Your name is Claus Lanier and you're absolutely not going to meet the new neighbors. There's no point. You'll just get laughed at, teased, ignored. Just like school. There's no point in living now, not since you were chosen for test work by the government. Sure, yeah, you're a "hero" for helping progress science. A hero that isn't human, not anymore. You're an animal now, and you shouldn't be alive.   
If it weren't for your twin brother -- Lucas -- you'd be dead already.  
"Claus, come on! I wanna meet the new neighbors?" Speak of the devil. You ignore him. He walks up the stairs, into your room, and starts pulling you by the arm. "Come ooooooooooooon."  
When you were kids, this was also a common occurrence, except you were the one pulling a half-asleep Lucas out of bed.  
You grumble and stay put. Lucas only pulls harder. "Just this once? Pleaaaase?? I won't make you talk to them ever again." After a pause, you decide there is no arguing with Lucas today and reluctantly stand up, albeit slowly, to make sure he knows he's being a huge butt. Lucas only giggles and leads you outside. You fold your wings behind your back and brush your hair over the robotic half of your face in an effort to look more normal.  
Once you get outside, you see a kid about your age with black hair and a red and blue baseball cap sitting on the stairs and reading. Lucas runs up to him. "Hi!"   
He jumps a little, startled. "Um, hi?"  
Lucas giggles. "We're you new neighbors! I'm Lucas, and this is my brother Claus." You roll your eyes.  
"Oh, so you're not gonna rob me then. Cool." He replies sarcastically, grinning. "The name's Itoi. Ness Itoi. My brother would be here, but he's kinda shy."  
Lucas pouts. "Aaaaawwwwww. I wanted to meet him."  
"That can be arranged." Ness opens the door and shouts. "NINTYYYYY! Get yer butt down here!!"   
"Ninty" comes down and peeks through the door shyly. His hair is the same colour as his brother's, but the first thing you really notice are his surprisingly gorgeous golden eyes. He sees you and Lucas and shies away. "...Hi..."   
.....oh god he's fucking adorable.   
Lucas introduces the two of you again. "....I'm Ninten...." he responds quietly.  
"Ninty, why don't you come out here?" Ness requests. He shakes his head no and retreats into the house further. "...They won't make fun of you, I promise." Still no. ...You wonder if he's a chimera, like you.   
Lucas smiles reassuringly. "We won't, I promise!" You glare at him. He sighs. Ninten blinks a little and reluctantly comes out. It was then you saw he had a long rattlesnake tail.   
So you were right.  
He looks down, and for some reason you want to hug him and kiss him and fix that sad look on his face. Instead you unfold your wings. He looks up, surprised. "...You're...?" You nod. He smiles, and you realise you think you don't really want to die after all. 

===

You find yourself spending more and more time with Ninten over the summer. When there's nobody else around, you talk to each other. You find out he has a cute little snake tongue, scales running down his back, kinda scary retractable snake fangs. He finds out you're almost half metal, a fact you have always detested, but he seems to think it's interesting.  
When school is back in, people pick on both of you. You're both silent, as usual, but it bothers Ninten, while you've developed a resistance to it. You always find time to reassure him and build his confidence again.  
One day, the four of you are sitting in the Itoi living room. Ness says something to Lucas. You probably should have understood it, but you were a little too focused on Ninten trying to lick an ice cream cone.  
No, not like _that_. You thought it was adorable how his little tongue flicked out, catching tiny drops of melting ice cream.  
Lucas and Ness soon head up to Ness' room. If your metal parts hadn't made you extremely introverted, you probably would sneak up to make sure your little brother wasn't doing anything inappropriate. But now, you left Lucas to his own devices, and you were too focused on realising how much you loved Ninten to care anyway.  
You loved the little snake boy.  
Everything about him was adorable, even the slightly scary fangs. Not like you don't have claws on your metal arm. Even with those fangs you would love to kiss him...  
"Claus?" The soft sound of your crush's voice snaps you out of your daydream. You look him in the eye questioningly. "....Can I ask you something...?"  
"Shoot."  
He blushes. "...Would you like to maybe... go on a date sometime...?"  
You flash a rare smile. "...Only if I can be your boyfriend." His blush darkens, eyes widening. 

"...Okay." He smiles.

You grin and kiss his forehead. You decide you definitely don't want to die until Ninten does.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing today and this happened. I love this pairing a little too much. And this AU. Might write something more explicitly Nesscas for it later. Maybe. Maybe not. Oneshots are good because I don't have to work on them again and everyone is happy.
> 
> CLAUSTEN Y U NO COMMON PAIRING ON AO3 BU
> 
> calling all clausten shippers  
> go write some fanfics  
> naooooo


End file.
